


[Podfic] the tune without the words

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Coping, Depression, Download Available, Dramatic Irony, Drinking, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, a good soldier, mention of PTSD, noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from Kieron_ODuibhir:Jim Gordon doesn’t go out drinking much.There are eight million reasons for that, starting with his complete lack of spare time and his family history of alcoholism and continuing all the way to the fact that since he became Commissioner, he can’t really walk into a cop bar without ruining the night off for everybody there.Also, pretty much all his friends are either dead or a thousand miles away, and Batmanreallydoesn’t go out for drinks.Duration 00:10:59
Relationships: Jim Gordon & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Beautiful Murder Machines: VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] the tune without the words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the tune without the words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058064) by [Kieron_ODuibhir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieron_ODuibhir/pseuds/Kieron_ODuibhir). 



> Please see the text work for author's original tags and notes

###### [Podfic] the tune without the words

Duration: 00:10:59

This podfic was read by me, frecklebomb, and edited by Olive2read for a Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 challenge.

###### Streaming

(If your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.)  
  


###### Download

Download links:  


MP3 file: [Direct download](https://archive.org/download/dcu-the-tune-without-the-words/%5BDCU%5D%20the%20tune%20without%20the%20words.mp3) | 4.5 mb  


[M4B file: ](https://archive.org/download/dcu-the-tune-without-the-words/%5BDCU%5D%20the%20tune%20without%20the%20words.mp3)[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/x6u1qsd2rhrk22n/%255BDCU%255D_the_tune_without_the_words.m4b/file) or [Direct download](https://archive.org/download/dcu-the-tune-without-the-words/%5BDCU%5D%20the%20tune%20without%20the%20words.m4b) | 5.1 mb




  


###### Notes

Thank you so much to Kieron_ODuibhir for giving permission to podfic their works! My apologies for pronouncing your name wrong on this, I had recorded a few podfic before I asked for clarification.  
  
Many thanks to the Voiceteam facilitater team for being really incredible and making Mystery Box 2020 such a fun time! Thank you to the Beutiful Murder Machines for being THE BEST in general and during the voiceteam challenge in particular.  
  
Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every notification email I get ♥️ If you feel up to sharing where were while you listened, or any feelings you felt, then you will immediately become one of my favourite people ♥️♥️  


  


###### Crosspost

[On Dreamwidth](https://frecklebombfic.dreamwidth.org/19782.html)


End file.
